Could Have Been
by angellwings
Summary: What would have happened if Gabriella had been transferred to West High instead of East? How would things be different for the Wildcats? Drabbles. Currently: Kelsi
1. Gabriella: Freaky Math Girl

**A/N**: Before you guys read these I want to explain. I wrote these a while back, and, honestly, I may never do with them what I planned to do. I may write more of these, but then again I may not, but I thought you guys might like to read them. Basically, the concept was "What if Gabriella had been transferred to West High instead of East High?" Instead of the chapters I intended them to be I've made them into drabbles. There are three completed drabbles, and they are all pretty depressing. My plan was to start off with angst and depression and then move on to happier things, and I may still do that if you guys just can't take all the angst in these drabbles, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

**Could Have Been**

by angellwings

_Drabble #1 - Gabriella: Freaky Math Girl_

* * *

"I've been looking over your impressive transcript Ms. Montez. I think your light will shine very brightly here at West High," Principle Fisher told her as she handed Gabriella her schedule. "I've asked a member of our decathalon team to show you around the school."

Principle Fisher waved another girl into her office. The girl was tall, red headed, and wore huge plastic green framed glasses.

"Ms. Montez this is Ms. Lane."

The red head stuck out her hand and offered Gabriella a hand shake, "Call me Lynn."

Gabriella smiled politely and shook her hand, "I'm Gabriella."

"Wonderful, I'm certain you girls will get along splendidly. I hope you decide to join our decathalon team, Ms. Montez. We've been state champions two years in a row, and with you on our side I know that we will be able to achieve three consecutive years," Principle Fisher said excitedly as she ushered the girls out of her office. The girls continued walking down the hall in silence.

"I really wish you would join the team Gabriella. This year might be more challenging than others. We could really use you. McKessie is the captain of East High's team this year and I will not risk underestimating her," Lynn told her.

"McKessie?" Gabriella asked.

"Taylor McKessie. She's the unquestioned genius of East High. I doubt she'll be able to beat us, but I don't want to risk anything," Lynn said. "I want to prove to this school that being a Knight means more than just being good at basketball or any other idiotic game."

From then on all Lynn talked about was the decathalon and how amazing it would be to have someone of Gabriella's caliber on their team. This is what she had been afraid of. This happened at every school. She ended up with friends who only cared for her intellect and not her personality. She WANTED a real friend who cared about her more than her brain.

But it didn't look like she would be receiving that anytime soon. She'd never had a best friend or even a close friend, and she was beginning to think she never would because no matter what she did she would always be the freaky math girl.


	2. Troy: The Basketball Guy

_

* * *

_

Drabble #2 - Troy: The Basketball Guy

* * *

Troy was bored. Bored with his life. He wanted a challenge. He briefly wondered what Gabriella was up to, and then cursed himself for not having the guts to call her. Singing on stage with her had been fun and a challenge. Singing was new to him, and exciting. He brought his attention to the front of the class as Ms. Darbus announced that auditions for the new musical would be held in free period. He wondered what would happen if he auditioned, and decided it would not be good. He was in high school, and when you were in high school you stuck with your clique. He was a jock and therefore his extra curriculars were jock-like. Maybe if Gabriella were here to sing with him he could do it. Defying the status quo all alone was just too daunting of a task. The bell rang and Troy headed out the door. He paused by the drama club billboard and stared at the signup sheet curiously. He enjoyed singing and the show did sound like it could be fun…

"Hey, bro!" He heard Chad call to him. "We're gonna have a free period practice in the gym, are you in?"

He hesitated. What would Chad say if he knew about the singing? Chad was his best friend. More like his brother really, but even Troy knew that Chad wouldn't get it. No one on the team would. Basketball consumed his team mates. He never heard them talking about doing anything else. If he let them know he had an interest outside of basketball then all hell would break loose at East High, and he would hear a million and one "Getcha head in the game" speeches. That was not something he could endure alone.

"Yeah, man. Count me in!" Troy answered as he plastered a smile on his face.

He should just accept that he would always be the Basketball Guy.

* * *


	3. Kelsi: The Invisible Girl

_Drabble #3 - Kelsi: The Invisible Girl_

* * *

"Any last minute sign ups? No? Good. Done," Ms. Darbus said as she turned off her desk lamp and left the auditorium. Kelsi watched her go with a heavy sigh. Once again Sharpay and Ryan would have the leads. No one dared challenge them. Ryan wasn't so bad she supposed…at least he was polite and pleasant, but Sharpay…Sharpay would pick apart her entire score until it barely resembled her original draft. The changes that were made to "What I've Been Looking For" completely ruined the serious and meaningful message she had wanted to portray. Sharpay would never have respect for the show Kelsi had created, and it would become even more frivolous than it already was. She knew there were still some talented people left in drama club, and she hated that she was stuck with the dictator and her twin brother.

All of her hard work might as well be flushed down the toilet.

She gathered her music and hugged it to her chest protectively. She stood and began to walk away from the piano, but she didn't get very far. Her foot got caught on one of the piano peddles and she fell face forward onto the stage. She heard and saw her papers as they flew out of her hands and fluttered to the ground. She sat halfway up and stayed there as her music fell down around her. Perfect, just perfect.

What was she still doing on the floor? Why didn't she get up? Was she waiting on something? Was she waiting on someone to help her up? She shook her head and began to gather her music. She had to get up on her own.

No one would be coming to help her. No one ever did. Kelsi Nielson was invisible, and had been since the seventh grade. There was no reason for any of that to change now.

Once she had her music in hand again she slowly and sadly left the auditorium. She had almost thought that this year would be different.


End file.
